


Draco X Reader Oneshots (smut and fluff)

by Ashthelame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Smut, draco - Freeform, draco malfoy x reader - Freeform, harry - Freeform, oneshots, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame
Summary: Uh, I got really inspired by other stories and was like "I'm skilled enough I think" So here we are. I hope you enjoy my attempt at smut!





	Draco X Reader Oneshots (smut and fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, also im taking requests if you want to comment below

Light bursts through my curtains, warm arms wrapped around my waist. I look to see my girl friend, a smile tugging to my lips. She, Hermione, had slept over for a party as she had found the one. The one that granted her permission to colors. She had said, "I saw a  _red_ rose today Y/N!" I had smiled then, but now I seem to frown. She realized her soulmate had been a cute bartender names Ronald. She gushed about his hair, that seemed a light gray, and his black uniform. She now saw him with vibrant red locks and beautiful pale skin.

\------------------------------------------------

The day had started bleak and dreary, it had rained and I had thought maybe my loss of soulmate was going to be infinite. Yet, I wasn't looking that hard. the boring gray sidewalks with the blank gray faces with black and white outfits. It's as if life wanted me to see ultimately boring, devoid of life, colors. I turned to look at a rose, where they really red. What was red, was it soft and cold, or rough and warm. I mentally noted to ask 'Mione about it later. 

I look again to the empty crowd of the busy streets. I stop to think how many people could see color and I was stuck alone in the darkness. As if on que a male sits next to me and rests his face into his hands. I glance over and see his white hair, must be a blonde. I can start to tell hair colors by hues, black is black, grey is brunette, and white is blonde. Red heads are in the same category as Brunettes, but red heads aren't common, right? Hell, I wouldn't know.

Back to the male, he seemed to be wearing a black suit with a white shirt, the soft wrinkles giving off a sense of distraught. I move my way over slowly and hesitantly and tilted my head to the left, seeing as his face was hidden and I desperately wished to see what I was getting myself into. I clear my throat and he looked up, glancing my way with large, wide eyes.

"Have... Have you been here long?" The male responded, fear predominant in his voice and features.

"I was here before you were, it's not as if you told me you're about to commit murder by accident." I respond coolly with a smile tugging it's way onto my lips.

"I mean, it's just as worse wouldn't you say? I, being the dominant species, just showed weakness to a lady." He sighed and turned away to face the rushing crowd.

I furrow my brows, the way he spoke those words edging me to a point I didn't want to get to. I took a sharp intake of breath and raised one eyebrow his direction, maybe he wasn't thinking. Of course, men are stupid like that. I glare at him and cross my arms, pressing my chest up.

"I'll have you know women are just as good as men. Dominant species my ass." I retort angrily.

Though he finds pleasure in the words, they seem to spark a light into his eyes. He looked quite amused at me temper and placed a hand atop my knee.

"I suggest I, Draco Malfoy, show you how dominant a male can be." A smirk plastered his face as he spoke.

A shiver took over my body and I froze. Did he just offer me a... no impossible. Only soulmates were allowed to be so.. intimate. I turn to look at the hand that lay atop my knee and took a sharp, short breath. I flicker back and forth between both his eyes, but also to his lips. I shrugged my shoulders and turn to look at the bushels of roses. Color. It bloomed before me and I frowned turning back to Draco with more confused. He seemed just as lost as me, reaching his hand to touch my hair.

"h/c... beautiful.." He muttered to himself and shook his head.

He lowered his eyes to my lips and I bit them, hoping it would gain back his attention to what the hell was happening. He grabbed my hand, forcefully lifting me to my feet, pulling me off into the rough crowd of people. His hand gripped mine tightly as he made his way to an apartment complex. I felt heat crawl it's way up my neck to my cheeks in a moment. I looked to the back of his head, which now was a platinum blonde to my eyes. His suit now a dark green, shining in the light of the sun.

I freeze as he made his way up the creaky staircase to the door with the numbers 394 on the door. i gulped, was I about to consent to this man, this man that was supposed to be my soulmate according to fate. I guess I was, his face the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. Blue vibrant eyes that shone lustfuly as he turned to look at me. Pump pink lips I so desperately gazed at.

"My sweet little Kitten, you're in for a world of fun." He purred huskily into my ear once the door had closed.

I gulped at the sudden pressure to my back as he forced me against a wall. His hands rest against my hips and his body pressed against mine. I close my eyes letting out a breath I seemed to be holding as his lips attacked my neck. I gasped and sharply inhaled at the sensation of his teeth against my flesh. he nibbled softly on my delicate skin that held the world to him. He licked the abused skin, a red mark already attempting it's way to the surface of the flesh. He sucked around my neck until a moan escaped my lips, he had found my sweet spot.

I panted softly and laid my head against the wall letting him take over my neck, his hands finding their way up to my breasts. I yet again let out a gasp, the feeling in my core seemed to throb and ache for him. He removed his jacket and tie leaving him in his under shirt. He then, with swift movement, removed my shirt and gaped in awe at my curves.

My face was red, for I had never shown any part of my body to a male before, only to my friends for a sleep over, or a party. I, on instinct, covered myself with my hands, scared of what he might think. He grabbed onto my wrists and my eyes shot open. He removed my arms from over my stomach and placed his hands on my waist, feeling up my curves.

"Don't hide, my love, you're beautiful..." He whispered into my ear, nibbling softly on my ear lobe.

I felt wetness take over my panties and I moaned out a beg for him. My hips bucked into him earning a groan from the males lips. I felt my core throb, the way I felt an eagerness for the male I just met. Hell, he hadn't even gotten my name. I moaned as his tongue connects to dip between my breasts, his teeth grazing slightly. I breathed out a sharp exhale as I reached up gripping his hair, pressing his face closer to my body. He smirked against my skin, his hands finding their way to my bra clasp as he undoes it in a skilled movement. I gasped at the sudden coldness to hit my bare breasts as he reached up to grope them, pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers.

I felt my knees buckle and I jumped, wrapping my legs around his torso as he removed me from the wall. Walking to the bed, he stumbled and placed me firmly to the bed, quickly latching our lips hungrily. He placed a hand on my clothed cunt, a moan in response to his actions. I took my leg, moving it swiftly to rub against his hardened member, gaining a grunt and a hard shove to the mattress. He growled deep in his throat, lowering his face to my core, removing my leggings longingly as he licked my wet panties. He grunted and removed the cloth skillfully and immediately flicked his tongue against my clit, shoving it deeply into my folds. A moan released from my throat as I threw my head back.

"Draco, oh fuck..." I mumbled out in a moan, gripping the bed sheets with great force.

A ball of nerves began to gain inside my stomach and I squirmed under his touch. He removed his tongue, a smirk predominant to his features. I whimpered out a beg for him to continue. He gently removed his shirt as if in a strip tease, then next unbuckling his belt sending a wink my way. I furrow my eyebrows and bit my lip with great longing for him. He let his trousers fall to the floor, his bulge primary to my eyes as I stare. He chuckled heartily and removed his boxers, his length hitting against his stomach as it sprung forward. He grabbed onto my hips and thrust into my folds roughly.

I gasp out and moan my exhale of air as I tighten around him, earning a grunt as he began moving before I adjusted to his size. I felt the nerve in my stomach unwind as I released over him, but right after a smaller bundle of nerves replacing the old. I pant and groan against his penetrating cock inside my tight walls. I scream out once he reaches my g-spot and he chuckled out, vibrating my body with more pleasure. I grab onto his arms, pulling him down into a rough kiss, his tongue roaming into my mouth. He explored my mouth, just as his length did to my core. I felt the bundle of nerves inside me tighten.

"fuck..." He muttered

"Shit.. Draco... I'm gonna...." I moaned out digging my nails into his back

"Hold it love..." He groaned and fumbled with my breasts again, bringing his lips down to suck my left nipple.

I gasped out loudly, "I... can't.." 

I released my second orgasm as he growled against my sensitive skin and pulled out, using his hand to jack himself. He looked to me with lustful eyes and grabbed onto me pulling me down eye level to his crotch. I bit my lip as he thrusts himself towards my mouth. I hesitantly open, him taking the wheel as he shoved himself into my mouth. I choked and gagged as his tip hit the back of my throat, but I started to comply and bobbed my head. I swirled my tongue lightly over his member as I used my hand to pump the sectors I couldn't fit in. He groaned in response and I felt his member twitch in my mouth. I pulled off with a pop teasingly, and he released another growl, thrusting roughly into my mouth tears pricking at my eyes.

I leaned against the bed under his dominance as he thrusted into my mouth, gagging and choking on his large length. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and he finally squirted his salty white seed into my mouth, the whole load slipping down my throat and I swallowed. I looked up with sparkly tear filled eyes that made him bit his lip. He pulled out, lifting me up and laying me on the bed. He slipped in next to me and pulled the blanket above our bare bodies. I turned to look at him, my face beet red as I spoke.

"I'm Y/N L/N by the way..." I panted out as he smiled and laughed, cuddling into my warm body.


End file.
